Avengers Tower
Stark Tower is high-rise building complex which is located in Manhattan, New York City, the complex is named after its owner Tony Stark who is the alter ego of the superhero Iron Man. History ''The Avengers Stark Tower was constructed by Tony Stark to serve as the headquarters of Stark Industries. It is powered by its own independent arc reactor, capable of sustaining the tower for a year without any cost to the city, which results in Loki selecting the tower as the location where he will open the portal to draw his army to Earth, both for the practical reason of power and the symbolic meaning of it satisfying his own ego. The Stark Tower was almost destroyed by Loki and his Chitauri army, thus forcing Stark to rebuild it. The only remaining letter of the 'STARK' that previously adorned the side of the tower is A as a nod to the Avengers. Iron Man 3 Prelude ''To be added ''Captain America: The Winter Soldier Having been repaired and renamed to Avengers Tower, Stark Tower appears briefly during a targeting sequence. Avengers: Age of Ultron ''To be added Trivia *By the end of the film, if you look closely at the plans for the building, it looks like it could become an additional base for the Avengers that could be used in the eventual sequel. *Avengers Tower will be the base of operations for the Avengers as stated by Kevin Fiege: “Last time we saw Stark Tower, from The Avengers, it had gotten beat up a little bit thanks to Hulk and thanks to Loki and the Chitauri, and Pepper and Tony were standing over a table looking at plans,” recalled Kevin Feige during an interview with IGN. “That’s where we pulled out and all the letters had fallen away except the ‘A’ in Stark. So what they were doing was retro-fitting for The Avengers. And that’s what we see in this next film. S.H.I.E.L.D. is gone – for people who are following along. S.H.I.E.L.D. was disbanded and brought down at the end of The Winter Soldier because it turned out to not be the best organization ever. So Tony’s bank-rolling The Avengers now. And he’s bank-rolling their headquarters. So it’s now Avengers Tower.” The Marvel Studios president continued, “Tony designed it so in addition to a hanger for a brand-new Quinjet, laboratories, places where he can build and store his Iron Man suits, there are I believe two bars. Beautiful multiple space living rooms which are perfect for parties and social gatherings. But it’s a primary location in the film this time around.” Gallery 110max.jpg|Stark Tower concept art theavengerssd-5039.jpg|Pre-Avengers Tower after the Battle of New York starktowerp.jpg|Concept art for the Stark Tower. Starktoweragentsofshield.jpg|In Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. PreAvengersTower.png|Firing range, Helipad landing area, separate sleep quarters, and training facilities design for each member of The Avengers after the Battle of New York tumblrmbac4pz05e1qmsoak.jpg|Concept art of Stark Tower, featuring Thor and Iron Man battling the Chitauri Tony_in_Stark_Tower_Concept_Art.jpg|Stark Tower concept art, featuring Tony Stark AvengersTower.png|Avengers Tower, as featured in Captain America: The Winter Soldier QoOeySV.png|Unofficial lo-res look at Avengers Tower Category:The Avengers culture Category:Locations Category:Buildings Category:Base of Operations